


Fucking Die, You Tell Yourself Quietly.

by Kankri_the_murderer_Vantas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Sad, Unhealthy Relationships, not feeling this tag bs rn but ill try, um..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kankri_the_murderer_Vantas/pseuds/Kankri_the_murderer_Vantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fucking awful, just read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Die, You Tell Yourself Quietly.

Kankri Vantas had always been the good little boy that Daddy was so proud of. He loved the praise and the home that he was loved and coddled in. But nothing ever stays okay. Mommy died then Daddy said bye and hung himself on the bridge connecting your woodsy home to the town. That much was stressful, but you had to move in with your godfather. He was a single parent and had one son in the hospital long term from brain cancer. The other son got along well with your brother. Of course, it wasn't too long that Karkat, your brother, and Sollux, the normal son of the two, got in a car wreck and died. They were only sixteen and everyone knew they were in a relationship. But, now, they were in the ground. You honestly blame your current situation on that. 

Your current situation? 

You're living in a small apartment with an alcoholic who doesn't respond to 'stop' and has a very violent history. 

He beats you and tells you you're garbage, but like a friend once said about dating, "If you can't find the good in them, you can't be happy with them." At the moment, he's gone. You're home, flipping through channels and humming to yourself. You've honestly went over a few scenarios where you kill yourself. You play every one over and over again. You're just idly awaiting his return so, you know, you can get a few more bruises. 

You don't have to wait long because you hear a familiar click, heart sinking in your chest. You aren't too ready to face the consequence of breathing. He walks in, takes off his shoes, shuffles over, and sits beside you. You don't look at him, you don't dare provoke him. 

But something so odd happens. He gently touches your thigh, and he's shaking. He's shaking so hard and you actually hear him sobbing. You're feeling so distant and out of it and you turn to him. Oh God, what was that smell? Your nose crinkles and your eyes start to dart over him. He's covered in blood and tears and snot and you swear to God, you aren't ready for this. You can't scream, you can hardly make a noise. You just look at his hands. They shakily grab yours.

"Kankri, I'm sorry I ever hurt you. Please, just, kill me like you've always wanted," he pipes, sounding so weak. 

You shake your head. Honestly, you never did and you really just want to know what the fuck was going on. He's still sobbing and he just, sinks to his knees on the carpet and screams and you pull your knees to your chest and-

You jolt awake, body jerking to make you sit up. You struggle to catch your breath, eyes meeting with a certain devil you know well. Cronus is home, for real this time. You rub your eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

"Sorry, bad dream. I didn't mean to pass out. I, was kind of lost in my head," you apologize, knowing if you didn't you'd get worse than usual. 

He gives you a funny look, and you just feel so guilty for not being good enough. You break into a sob. You are such a horrible boyfriend and you just want to die.

What will you do?


End file.
